robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Extreme Warriors: Season 2/Heat D
Heat D of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors Season 2 was the fourth heat of the second season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. This heat would determine who the fourth out of eight robots in the Grand Final would be. The episode featuring Heat D was originally shown on April 27, 2002 on TNN. Competing Robots The Revolutionist * Weight: 209lbs * Dimensions: 8" x 30" x 30" * Power: 6 x Electric Motors * Weapons: Full Body Spinner with Steel Teeth * Team Members: Brian Nave, Michael Nave & Kenneth Bryant The Gap * Weight: 198lbs * Dimensions: 29" x 57" x 42" * Power: 2 x 12V Batteries * Weapons: Lifting Platform * Team Members: Max Chapin, Joshua Robinson & Jordan Robinson Trackzilla * Weight: 189lbs * Dimensions: 21" x 64" x 23" * Power: 2 x 24V Motors * Weapons: Lifting Fang * Team Members: Anita Bowder, Erick Bowder & Randy Bullard Snookums * Weight: 189lbs * Dimensions: 24" x 66" x 38" * Power: 2 x Electric Motors * Weapons: Lifting Sword * Team Members: Ed Robinson & John Hoffman Propeller-Head * Weight: 217lbs * Dimensions: 10" x 31" x 31" * Power: 4 x 12V Electric Motors * Weapons: 90mph Spinning Blade * Team Members: Mike Konshack, Jake Konshack & Rick Konshak Psycho Chicken *Weight: 187lbs *Dimensions: 43" x 63" x 42" *Power: 24V Electric Motors *Weapons: 3 x 16" Spinning Blades *Team Members: Jason Barger, Brett Hunter & Happy Pham Round 1 * The Revolutionist vs The Gap vs Trackzilla Right at the start of this battle, The Gap flipped Trackzilla. The Gap knocked Trackzilla onto its back, before The Revolutionist immobilized it in one hit. The Revolutionist then drove into Sir Killalot and stopped working. Trackzilla was counted out as it couldn't self right and was immobilized first. Sgt Bash pushed Trackzilla onto the flame pit, before Sir Killalot reversed it onto the floor flipper. Trackzilla was launched onto its back. Eliminated: Trackzilla * Snookums vs Propeller-Head vs Psycho Chicken At the start of this battle, Propeller-Head struck Snookums, whilst the Psycho Chicken hatched an egg made from a remote controlled car. Propeller-Head threw the egg across the arena. It didn't go over the arena wall, but was badly destroyed. Sgt Bash attacked Psycho Chicken whilst Propeller-Head and Snookums hit each other repeatedly. Snookums was badly damaged, and Psycho Chicken was set alight. Propeller-Head then tore up Snookums' rear, before Snookums took damage from Psycho Chicken, and lost drive on one side. Psycho Chicken was then pushed into a CPZ by Sir Killalot, who then held it over the flame pit. Propeller-Head pressed the pit button, and as it was unable to move in a controlled manner, Snookums was counted out before being pitted by Killalot. Eliminated: Snookums Round 2 * The Revolutionist vs Psycho Chicken At the start, Psycho Chicken layed an egg without a motor, which was hit by the Revolutionist, who hit Psycho Chicken before knocking off one of its wheels. It then tore off the other wheel and the rear wedge of Psycho Chicken, before breaking off its castors and pushing it into Shunt. Pyscho Chicken was then placed on the flame pit and burnt before being flung by the floor flipper. Winner: The Revolutionist * The Gap vs Propeller-Head At the start of this fight, Propeller-Head staged three powerful hits on the Gap, nearly toppling over on the third, but didn't immobilize The Gap, who lifted it. Propeller-Head staged some more powerful blows, but stopped spinning. The Gap could not flip Propeller-Head, and when clamping onto it, repaired the fault with its spinner. The Gap had a drive problem, and could only drive into the pit when Propeller-Head pressed the pit button. Winner: Propeller-Head Final The Revolutionist vs Propeller-Head The two machines exchanged blows at the start of this battle, before Propeller-Head drove over a C02 vent, and The Revolutionist hit it more times before tearing its blade off. The Revolutionist then pressed the pit button, but Propeller-Head escaped from the descending pit. It pushed The Revolutionist, nearly pitting it. The house robots came in to restrain the two competitors, but in an unexpected turn of events, Propeller-Head pitted The Revolutionist to win the heat. Winner: Propeller-Head Category:Extreme Warriors Season 2